Episode 10
Laila attacks me Episode 10 is the tenth episode of the series. In this episode, she hits the door and yells very loudly several times. She also wanted to eat in the bedroom as well. But after she couldn't, she forced her grandma to bring her food back in the room by pointing her index finger at the spot where she wanted it. She even hits once and even screams twice after being quiet for a minute. She was 3 in this episode and is 6 as of 2019. She also has the exact same clothes on in this episode as she did in the previous episode, Episode 9. About This Episode This episode stars the cameraman in a room while laila is after him and hits the door. After that, she runs away. Then laila comes back and yells and hits the door, the cameraman tells her to hush. She hits the door again but more and the cameraman tells her to hush once again, before laila runs away while laughing. She runs into the kitchen but the cameraman stays put. Then the cameraman (being still), goes into the room while laila, running back there (she yells out in the hall), and then starts hitting the door. Laila barely hits the cameraman and then hits the door more again, and when trying to run she pushes the cameraman back into the room and then pushes again and then runs off. And then while out in the hallway, laila yells again while halfway back to the room and the cameraman tells her to hush. Then they make it back into the room and then laila starts hitting the door again and then the cameraman grabs her hand to keep her from hitting but then she started hitting the door again with her other arm. The cameraman tries to grab her other one but then just keeps hitting and then eventually running into the other room. The cameraman locks himself in the room he stayed in and eats his mac 'n cheese. But later however, laila sneaks back there and knocks on the door to get in. And she knocks after the door opens, and then she runs away. Then she comes back while her grandma brings her food in there, which is also mac 'n cheese. She wanted to sit and eat with the cameraman but the cameraman wanted to be alone. Laila either wanted to eat in there with him or have him eat in the living room with her. The cameraman chose to eat alone, but laila wasn't buying it and chose to stay in the room without her food. She is idle briefly for about 5 seconds, then she hits the cameraman across the face. She is then again idle briefly, but then tries to steal the cameraman's food. Again after that, she is briefly idle, but then she yells the cameraman's name out loud and laughs. And then she gets off the bed and while doing so yells out the cameraman's name again (the yelling pattern at this part is very similar to the screams that laila makes in Episode 2). The cameraman then tells her to leave but then laila goes around and steals two remotes and she hits the cameraman with one and the TV dresser with the other one and then running away. And then the cameraman does other things, and then the video stops shortly afterwards. Trivia *Laila has the same clothes on in this episode as Episode 9 *This episode was the fourth and last one to be made in the month of August *In contrast to Episode 9, Episode 10 was mostly filmed in the other room while also being filmed out in the hallway as well *This episode is four seconds longer than Episode 9 *The cameraman eats mac n cheese in this episode *Similar to Episode 2, at one point, laila yells twice, except she is sitting on the bed with her knees forward during her first scream, and her second one she is screaming while getting off. This part though only happens a few seconds after laila tries to steal the cameraman's food. Laila also doesn't shriek like in episode 2 but just yells the cameraman's name instead, though in either way they are both very loud Category:Episodes where she screams Category:Episodes where she makes noises Category:Episodes where she eats Category:Episodes where she attacks the door Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes where food appears Category:Episodes where she yells Category:Episodes that have reached over 100 views before 2020 Category:Episodes made before the wiki Category:Episodes made in the month of August Category:Episodes with Mac N Cheese